


Tampered Scotch, Tepid Ginger Ale

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Aggression, Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Locker Room, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Quidditch, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Ron Weasley wants to quit Chudley Canons and manager Oliver Wood accepts his resignation, but with one condition which he seals with a kiss.(AU) (one-shot)
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tampered Scotch, Tepid Ginger Ale

Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place; I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I don't have a beta, so please be merciful. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. My first slash and Ron centric fic.

* * *

**Tampered Scotch, Tepid Ginger Ale**

Ron Weasley was living his childhood dream for the last six months. He was a war hero but now he had finally managed to bag the position of the Keeper for Chudley Canons. Then Oliver Wood came and complicated everything. Ruffang Riverwater, the motley manager retired citing ill health, and a calculating and brooding Oliver Wood finally agreed to take up the task of propelling the team up the scoreboard. He had one condition though. “I want Ron Weasley as my keeper.”

Apart from the cane and the beard that hid his small face, Oliver Wood hadn’t changed much. He was barking, raining abuses during neck-breaking training sessions. In hail or storm or heavy rain or heatwave, Wood expected his players upon their brooms flying, ducking, and throwing quaffles and bludgers. Morris Donagall zoomed about chasing the Snitch which the manager had spelled to escape the man through tough the day. He was unforgiving for the display of slightest tardiness. If he was hard on the other team members, he was merciless to Ron. In the end, it paid. Though they couldn’t beat Puddlemere United in the finals of first league tournaments of the season. still, Chudley players and supporters were celebrating. They had forgotten the taste of victory and Ron had bagged the trophy of the best Keeper of the season.

But victory tasted sour each time his eyes wandered and rested on Wood, who sat away from the revelers nursing his own bottles of muggle Scotch. When he was not yelling and the boys, he was drowning himself in the amber liquid. Ron walked up to the man and whispered,” I would like to talk to you in private?” Wood’s glassy eyes flickered with interest. He allowed them to dance over his keeper’s body before stared fixated on his lips. Then he met his eyes and mutely asked him to follow.

The locker room was empty at this hour. The manager stood closer to Ron’s locker, fiddling with the latch, he muttered,” What was Princeton telling you, and Don’t lie, Weasley, I know he was not congratulating you.”

Bitting his lips, rubbing the back of his neck Ron replied,” He offered me to play for the Puddlemeres, next year. The club knows Johnson has lost his touch.”

“And?”

Ron was done with the man’s mood swings. He was done being yelled at and screamed at. He hoped Wood would at least appreciate that shining trophy that sat on his dorm bed, but instead the man was interrogating him. “Why are you so interested? For one thing, you hardly care about me! You went and patted Quincey’s back because he had managed to throw one beater on his broom in one match. You said ’good job’ to Flint because he managed to save Donagall from being hit by Quaffle…”

“Morris’s career would have ended just like mine has if that bloody thing at hit his broom,” Wood glanced at Ron once then tapped his cane at the foot of the bench absentmindedly. The keeper gaped and screwed up his face,” And what about me? I trained harder…”

“You lazy bint, you wouldn’t have, if I was not pushing you harder…”

“I got the best Keeper’s trophy…”

“Stale history.”

Ron sputtered and turned red then fishing a piece of paper he shoved it in the manager’s hand. As he watched Oliver Wood, read it slowly, he clarified,” I have decided to transfer. It’s for the best. Anyways, I am finding it difficult to carry on…”

Narrowing his eyes Wood drawled,” Why?”

Weasley bellowed,” Why? Why? Why because it is bloody difficult for me to continue when you are watching me. Why because I can’t help looking back! Why because once I hero-worshipped you. I can’t bring myself up to pity you, but it bloody hurts watching you wasting away. And there you are biting and snarling like a wounded dragon. You are unapproachable and outright ungrateful.”

Because he could say anything, Wood had sprung across the room and had the man pinned against the wall, grabbing his throat and squeezing it ever so slightly. He hissed over Ron’s sweating cheek,” I asked you a question, answer me, why?”

Ron felt their firm chest brush against each other. He gripped at the brick wall harder for purchase. That mere movement made him part his legs, and Wood shifted closer. The manager growled and pressed his hip hard. The friction made Ron whine. Every night, he dreamt of this, panting and unsatisfied. Wood had leaned further against him, stretching his body over his long frame. Even with layers of robes and linens, he felt red hot. He had closed his eyes in anticipation and moaned when he felt a brush of breath over his ear shell. This time, Oliver dipped his voice and subtly started rocking himself against the keeper,” Ron, why?”

His words traveled through his heaving body and they made his fingers vibrate against his neck. He squeezed harder, making his captive gasp finally. His sinful answer tumbled out,” I realized I want you, but if I stay close I will never get you…”

Wood forced his way, pushing Ron brutally into the wall, he captured those pink lips and invaded that mouth, which kept him sane for months together. He couldn’t remember when he fell in love with Ron Weasley. But he wanted him to achieve his dreams, having witnessed his very own getting quashed in a freak accident. When Ron’s hands had started scratching against the nape of his neck, he pulled at those red strands he had ogled for days and dragged his teeth over that jawline which made him drool in secret. When he knew the joy of finally kissing his crush was overriding his senses, dragging him to ecstatic level, he gave a final thrust, making sure their hips touched, firmness pulsating against each other, he let go. 

Glad to be the one to give Ronald Bilius Weasley those seductive swollen lips, Oliver Wood, punched the wall, right next to the dazed man’s head and groaned,” I don’t care for which team you play. But you are my keeper.” Brushing his hips harder, he smirked, when Ron met him halfway. Whistling softly, he walked out of the room, tapping his cane against the floorboard, his address tucked safely in Weasley’s back pocket.

* * *

Hump Day Drabble Prompt: Weasleys, Witches, & Writers

Person A has a crush on Person B, and Person B was just recently hired at Person A’s work. 

Person A- Oliver Wood  
Person B- Ron Weasley


End file.
